1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of extension bars used between a portable driving tool and a socket wrench or a screw head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that a portable driving tool can be attached to a socket wrench or a screw head for the purpose of tightening or loosening the socket wrench or screw head. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a socket wrench 10 can be tightened or loosened by using a ratchet driver 20. The socket wrench 10 typically has a socket 12 at its one end. The socket 12 may be square, hexagonal or polygonal shaped. The ratchet driver 20 typically has a handle 22. At one end of the ratchet driver 20 there is a ratchet mechanism 24. The ratchet mechanism 24 includes a coupling member 26 which is complementary to and can be received in the socket 12 of the socket wrench 10. The coupling member 26 may have a small spring-biased ball 28 for tight engagement with the socket 10.
Once the coupling member 26 of the ratchet driver 20 is received within the socket 12 of the socket wrench 10, the socket wrench 10 can be tightened or loosened by swinging the handle 22 of the ratchet driver 20 in the appropriate direction. It is noted that in the position of the socket wrench 10 there could be a screw head having a socket similar to the socket 12 of the socket wrench, where the ratchet driver 20 or other similar driving tools can be used in similar fashion to tighten or loosen the screw.
However, often times there is not enough clearance in the working space immediately adjacent to a socket wrench or a screw head. In such situation, an extension bar is needed to be used in between the socket wrench or the screw head and the driving tool. The present invention is a new design and construction of an extension bar used in conjunction with a driving tool and a socket wrench or a screw head.